Nothing Better Than You
by Sensu-No-Osoto
Summary: Dongwoon knew there was something strange with his hyung, but he didn't know why he felt a growing feeling in his chest because of it. He didn't know what the signals were, but he was definitely sending them. Dongwoon is confused by his knew feelings
1. Chapter 1

Ok, there may or may not be some 'Fact', but there is probably a lot of 'Fiction'al stuff in here, (see what i did there, ne? "3), because EVERYONE who ships Dongseung/Hyunwoon - Dongwoon tops either way - knows how rare (not even kidding, rarest pairing I've ever seen EVER) the opt is to see in action. Anyway, I'm having a conflict in my ship-ment with the other pairings, because I ship 2Jun/Kiseob/Junkwang/Dookwang - I pretty much pimped out Doojoon the most... - so I've made this really strange love square and soo...unfortunately, no Junkwang in this, but plan to write Junkwang BEFORE 2Jun and Kiseob. Aha, my other stories are still in-progress, though I'm just taking a break from them; -^ ^-' it's not a hiatus, not like I've run dry of ideas, just there have been others I've been GUSHING with to do, so I'm trying to work on k-pop/pacific opts AND my...um...western opts(?). Um...yeah. AND! School! I'm getting used to highschool, alright? Please be patient THANK YOU~. ｶﾍｿﾁﾆｭｾｳ｢`B

The random romanized Korean (because there WILL be a few lines in every chapter)...if you speak Korean and this seems incorrect, please leave it be! I don't aim to actually learn Korean until I manage Japanese, but the places I put it seemed like the right places for it to be. I put all the English translations (as far as I could to my ability) at the bottom, in order (just amazing, ne?).

Pairings: Dongseung (Dongwoon x Hyunseung); Mentioned! Dooseob (Doojoon x Yoseob), Mentioned! 2Jun (Doojoon x Junhyung), Imaginary! Junseung.

Rating: T

Genre: Romance/General

"lala" - out loud

_"lala" - in head_

_'lala' - something said/written in the past, remembered_

'lala' - the title of something

Prolouge

akwardlinebreak...

"And BEAST is the winner!"

Dongwoon gaped, a shocked smile forming on his face. He turned to Yoseob, patting him on the back in good gesture and happiness, when he felt two arms slide up his shoulders, slightly turning him until he got the hint to do it himself. All he saw was fiery orange before the arms wrapped around his neck, hugging him tightly and whispering, "Woonie, we did it, ne? I didn't think we'd do it this time but we did."

Ch. 1

awkwardlinebreak...

Dongwoon was sure something was different.

Well, not about him - he'd gone through puberty, he was sure - or really anything to do with him. But yet, it did.

Because it had much to do with Hyunseung, and how he'd been acting lately.

Dongwoon already knew, well, he knew when he was sure of what it was - this kind of thing wasn't easy for him to explain - but, to put it simply, he knew the feelings he had for his very 4D and _very_ pretty hyung were a bit more than what he would normally feel towards a friend, or an older friend - but Hyunseung was a special case, as many knew - in most situations, especially not one of his _male_ friends. Yes, he became flustered when Kikwang would kiss his hand during their 'Oasis' performances, or embarrased when Yoseob would pat his cheek softly, but he was pretty much like that around everyone he knew.

Something, though, about Hyunseung was different. No, not different now, he'd get to _that_ difference soon enough. Different from the beginning. When he'd stuck his hand out to Hyunseung, his luggage in his other hand and backpack straining his back, and given a cheerful _'Hello_' and smile, the other boy had stared for a few seconds, neutral, as if not really seeing him, until his eyes focused and coincidentally zoned in on Dongwoon's upper lip, before simply stating, _'You have a moustache.' _was when Dongwoon knew he would be different. As far as he could remember, he'd gotten a warm greeting from everyone else - Junhyung didn't count - and became close quite fast. He'd joke and laugh and tell secrets and play tricks; they were basically like his best friends. Except Hyunseung. He'd never spoken, really, directly to Dongwoon, and certainly not alone. The first actual conversation he could remember having with Hyunseung was one day two months after he'd moved in, and while he thought he was the only one in the dorm, quietly singing to himself while he read his manga. A head had popped up from below, literally out of nowhere. Dongwoon remembered, embarrassingly so, that he'd screamed, starting in his bed.

The doe-eyes belonging to said head blinked as the corners of its mouth tugged slightly, until Dongwoon realized it wasn't a head - well, not _just_ a head, anyway - but Hyunseung, who was staring intently at him as if in deep thought (which was either all the time or non-existent for his hyung), cheeks puffed out.

'_Sing again. A soft song.'_ was all he said, before returning properly to his own bunk. Dongwoon didn't know why, but he didn't think twice about it (though whether that was smart was questionable) and just..._sang._ After he stopped, an awkward silence had filled the room, until he heard his hyung shift in the bunk below him, climbing halfway up the ladder. He stared again, making Dongwoon start to feel just slightly uncomfortable, when he threw a paper ball at him, climbing down the ladder and skipping out of the room without a word. Dongwoon sighed, dropping his head. Did his hyung really just want to make fun of his voice? He'd gotten up to throw the ball away, about to toss it into the recycle bin, when - he really didn't know _why_ he did this - he uncrumpled the paper, reading the rushed yet eloquent handwriting, a small smile and feeling in his chest both starting unnoticed._ 'I really like your voice.'_

No. That wasn't really a conversation. Or it was just a really pathetic one. Dongwoon only knew, after that, he'd try to be close to Hyunseung, or impress him, but it would always end up...well, not so. He'd always been unsuccessful, and had either gone by Hyunseung unnoticed or _only _noticed when it was something embarrassing. So that was why he was laying in his bed now instead of practicing the routine for 'Fiction' (after his 'crack', he needed to regain his pitch), his hands behind his head and staring at the ceiling (because, you know, it was above him) while his thoughts swirled around in his head. It had now been about two and a half years and he was still lost. What was he to Hyunseung? Just..maknae? That thought, for some reason, depressed him, so he turned over onto his stomach and folded his arms beneath his chin, staring at the wall. "_What is Hyunseungie hyung to me?" _That thought startled him, and he realized how stupid he was, to know he meant something, wanted to be something to him in return, yet he didn't know _what_. Well, it wasn't as if his said hyung was making him less confused, acting how he was now. First, he'd avoid saying more than three words to Dongwoon, then the next thing, he would be more then necessarily - and _definitely _longer than necessary - touching his arm or smiling at him with that look or telling him something he thought was so secret he couldn't tell anyone but Dongwoon, his eyes lit up and his cheeks flushed with excitement.

"Ige mwoya..?" Dongwoon grumbled when he felt a small blush on his cheeks, turning back over and resting an arm over his eyes, sighing. He kicked his foot out, hitting the bottom of the frame with sudden force, but he didn't care.

"Eh, Dongwoon? Are you not feeling well?"

Dongwoon could tell everyone's voice by now, but that didn't mean that he was looking forward to speaking to anyone right at that moment. "Ah, Doojoon hyung, I'm not sure." He heard the soft creak of the ladder before feeling the bottom of his bed dip down, and he could feel the eyes on him. He uncovered his face, looking down towards his hyung. "What?" Doojoon motioned his hand. "Sit up. Let me check you." Dongwoon knew this routine by now, sitting still while Doojoon checked his throat, eyes, and took his temperature.

"What is this? You seem fine, but you don't look good. Your eyes have dark circles, your skin is a little pale and you have barely eaten anything today. What's going on?" Dongwoon shrugged, drawing a knee up and holding it, resting his chin. "I don't even know..." "Then tell me what you think you know, and maybe I'll be able to tell you what I know, ok? How does that sound?" Dongwoon hesitated before gradually nodding his head slowly, slouching a bit more. He could talk to Doojoon; he was the hyung that never delved or pried and just waited.

"Do...do you ever get butterflies, hyung?"

"What?"

Dongwoon mentally slapped himself. "The butterflies, you know, the ones that you get in your stomach." "Oh. Yes, all the time." "Well, what causes them?" "Well...if you're very nervous, or, um...anxious? Or waiting for something very bad or very good to happen, is when they usually happen." "Well, you see, hyung...I've been getting them a lot. And I don't know why. It's...I know it has something to do with Hyunseung hyung."

"Hyunseungie?" Doojoon's face was one of mild surprise at the mention of the orange-topped dancer. Dongwoon nodded, holding his hands out in front of him and opening and closing his fists, staring at them. "Yes. It's not just my stomach, though. My hands get cold and clammy," he held a fisted hand over his heart, "Or my chest aches, and it always happens when I see Hyunseung, or hear him. I don't get it. Am I sick?"

Doojoon stared at Dongwoon for a while, when a smile twitched on his face for a second (what? was he_ laughing?_ his hyungs were so strange...) before he regained his serious composure. He rubbed the back of his head, clearing his throat. "Eh...I don't know if I can explain this..._thing_ you're talking about, Dongwoon ah. I think this is one of those life lessons that you must learn as you grow older. It's time for you to learn this one." Doojoon ruffled Dongwoon's chocolate brown hair, grinning and getting up, climbing down the ladder and motioning to the door. Dongwoon gaped at him, a look forming on his face that he was preparing to whine already set. "Ne, hyung...wwwhhyyyyy..." Doojoon continued on nevertheless, waving his hand in an unimportant air, chuckling. "Life lesson!"


	2. Chapter 2

Look~! I'm posting the next chapter already! :3 (i think i'm getting back into this -w- jk i wrote look 2356283496312 pages of this so i could start posting after i got to like, the 93452384 chapter... -.-') I was going to make this all one chapter, but my sister - she writes too but I can't say who she is yet .' - was like, 'fuck that. this shit's too long to be one chapter' sooo... -m- I had to divide it. It feels so...so WRONG; I always thought of this a, a one-shot! . Oh well... -n- I hope you like; I'm not even supposed to be on write now, supposed to be doing an Edgar Allen Poe project... O_O' but I just came on to post this so...! ^u^' Please like this? Thank you~

Pairings: Dongseung (Dongwoon x Hyunseung); Mentioned! Dooseob (Doojoon x Yoseob), Mentioned! 2Jun (Doojoon x Junhyung), Imaginary! Junseung.

Rating: T

Genre: Romance/General

"lala" - out loud

_"lala" - in head_

_'lala' - something said/written in the past, remembered_

'lala' - the title of something

awkwardlinebreak...

Ch. 2

Dongwoon grumbled, violently turning over in his bunk, the sheets getting tangled around his legs and making him feel similar to what a caterpillar that didn't want to turn into a butterfly but made a chrysalis out of forced habit felt like. He pulled Mr. Teddy closer to him, punching the bear in the stomach to make it comfortable (it's not as morbid as it sounds, he swore), but to no better results. He hadn't been able to fully sleep the last four nights, since Doojoon told him about his Hyunseung problem being a 'life lesson' he had to unravel himself. Dongwoon sat up abruptly, puffing out his cheeks. "_What the hell is a life lesson anyway...?"_ He felt a soft (obviously throw-able) object hit the side of his head, making him turn to the culprit, a groggy and disgruntled Yoseob who was sleepily glaring at him from the other end of the bunks. "Ne, why are you up? You know what we have to do tomorrow, don't you? Three hours, Dongwoon ah. We have to get up in three hours. You'd do better to be sleeping instead of making noise moving around like that for no reason." Before Dongwoon could indignantly remark, Yoseob had already flopped back down, back to snoring softly while he held on to his favorite pillow, Doojoon.

Dongwoon - though still a bit sore at his hyung - laid back down, careful not to make too much noise or else suffer scolding from a really irritated Yoseob. He could live without that.

He watched the glow-in-the-dark star stickers on the ceiling, tracing the Big Dipper with his eyes over and over, because that was the only one he actually committed to memory. When he was sure he'd gone over it so much he would become tired of ever staring at the sky again, he pulled his wrist up to his face, pressing the light button on his watch. An hour had passed. He didn't get _any_ sleep. And he needed to use the bathroom. Badly. He sat up again, sliding his way down the blankets to the ladder, which was definitely a feat when he tried to be noiseless enough to keep everyone asleep. As he was beginning his extremely slow decent on the ladder, he heard the door creak open, and the unmistakable sound of someone popping a soda can.

Dongwoon could feel the eyes on the top of his head, and as he looked up, Yoseob was looking back at him, giving him the disturbingly calm look. He was the only person Dongwoon encountered who could terrify him while half-asleep.

"Dongwoon. You are too noisy." "But hyung, that wasn't me! I wasn't even-" "Junhyung, you come here." The unintended Dongwoon-framer looked up from his beverage, uninterested surprise plastered on his face. "Huh?" "Just come here." Junhyung shrugged, coming closer to the bunks. Dongwoon stayed frozen on the ladder, too terrified of his glaring hyung to move. "Honestly, that…I can't believe he says you're a peaceful sleeper; how would he know, ne? Let _him_ try to sleep by you then…"

Dongwoon's ears perked at the grumbled comment from his groggy, muttering hyung. "What?"

Yoseob shook his head, his whole body swinging in the same slow fashion as if about to fall over. "…Nothing! Junhyung ah…you must sleep up here tonight. I can't sleep with Dongwoon ah…troubling himself with problems, when…when…he should be sleeping! And, and and…letting me do the same."

Junhyung pouted slightly, taking a swig of his cola. "Ige mwoya? Why?" "Aigoo…Hyunie and Kiki sleep…sleeping! You not, so…so you should…" Yoseob's words were getting groggier and less coherent. His last mumble was, "Na…just switch with Dongwoon ah..?" before falling back asleep.

"_Yoseobie hyung's snores started before he hit the pillow…" _Dongwoon noted in amazement, looking down at Junhyung, who simply stared back up at him, sipping his drink as if nothing happened. Dongwoon stuck his lip out. "Naa…what should we do hyung…?" Junhyung shrugged. "If we don't switch Yoseobie will be moody tomorrow, and we don't want that." Dongwoon sighed, silently agreeing with Junhyung. He grabbed his pillow and blankets and let them fall to the floor, jumping down the rest of the ladder and hurrying to the bathroom.

When he came back, Junhyung had already moved, his half empty can perched on a cardboard box and himself already asleep in Dongwoon's bunk. Dongwoon mentally reprimanded his hyung for such bad habits and picked up his covers and pillow, about to crawl onto Junhyung's bed, before he remembered who he slept next to. He turned his head to the left, and saw Kikwang curled into himself, his form moving slightly with his inhaling and exhaling, mumbling about hostile marshmallows and banana kings.

Dongwoon sighed, taking in a breath as he turned to the other side, seeing only the fiery head of Hyunseung whose body was, for the most part, facing the wall and bundled in blankets; his hyung was also obviously dead to the word, a hint of dried saliva down the corner of his slightly open mouth to his chin and the eyeliner – which everyone insisted he take off when he slept, which he did, but he'd forget a lot of the time or not remove all, Dongwoon noticed – around his eyes made thin grey-black rings, his hair incredibly tousled and making him look even more like a torch.

Dongwoon, despite himself, had to hold in a giggle, admiring how cute his hyung looked. He sighed in relief. So that was it. He was just jealous of how cute Hyunseungie hyung was. He glanced at Doojoon's bed, sticking his tongue out. _"'Life lesson', huh." _He crawled into Junhyung's bed, closing his eyes and mentally patting himself on the back.

He started to feel tired, lack of sleep over a time period catching up on him. He put his arms behind his head, getting pulled into the comforting darkness of sleep, when he felt pressure on his chest and more on his side.

Warm. It was very warm. He struggled to open his eyes and see what it was, even if it was welcoming, because in his sleep induced state he just didn't know what it could be, and what felt like a hand making small, soothing circles on his chest was making it harder to stay awake. When he did manage to open them for a second, he saw a flash of orange, and his last thought was that he didn't solve what was wrong with him, but he knew –he just _knew, _he didn't even know _how_ he did – he knew he didn't want the warmth to leave him, so he did the only thing he could comprehend, and wrapped an arm around the body in return.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter three up now! So, this chapter...is long. Longer than the others will be, definitely. I think. .' So I guessed I would just post _something_ because this is the only thing I had ready for weeks... -.-' Please enjoy~! ^w^

Pairings: Dongseung (Dongwoon x Hyunseung); Mentioned! Dooseob (Doojoon x Yoseob), Mentioned! 2Jun (Doojoon x Junhyung), Imaginary! Junseung.

Rating: T

Genre: Romance/General

"lala" - out loud

_"lala" - in head_

_'lala' - something said/written in the past, remembered_

'lala' - the title of something

awkwardlinebreak...

Ch. 3

"I don't believe this! Ne, don't touch me!" Dongwoon groaned as he slowly sat up in bed, shifting the cover that was near his nose - it smelled very good, slightly sweet - and swaying back and forth until he could steady himself. His eyes stung, and he struggled to open them, eyeing the door leading out of the bedroom, from which the raucous was coming. Dongwoon scratched at his nose, pulling his hand back and seeing a dark smudge on it. _"What the...?" _He raised an eyebrow, glancing at the bunks to his left and right. _"Since when was I in the middle?" _He shrugged, sliding down to crawl down the ladder. He put his foot over and down, frowning at the lack of support. Glancing down he and realized he was on the bottom bunk. Remembering waking Yoseob and switching with Junhyung, he yawned, ruffling his already bed-obvious hair and getting up, waiting a minute for the morning dizziness to subdue before actually moving. He glanced back at the two bunks, Kikwang's light blue sheets and polychromatic quilt twisted and contorted this way and that, evidence of his odd dream.

Hyunseung's was a bit messy, but Dongwoon wasn't so focused on that fact. No; it was that, even in his heavy sleep-hazy state, he could see that some of Hyunseung's blankets were on his side, mixed with his. He felt a slight tinge to his face, noting that, since none of his blankets _ever _smelt like baby powder and cotton candy, it was Hyunseung's blankets he was sleeping with, and reached out to move his covers back on his side just as someone stomped into the room.

"Doojoon, I mean it, if you come _near _me..." "But _Yoseobie_ ah, if you let me-" "Explain? _That? _Sure." Dongwoon saw the frustrated and helpless look on Doojoon just as Yoseob slammed the door in his face. Yoseob turned around and halted as he saw the equally frozen maknae staring back at him. He bit his lip, running his tongue over it, his words coming out slow and deliberate and calm. "Annyeong, Dongwoon."

"Annyeong, hyung."

"You should move fast today; we have to go to Mu-bank studio in two hours. And please refrain from asking about it."

"Ok." Yoseob gave one nod, before awkwardly walking past Dongwoon and climbing the bunk. Dongwoon walked slowly to the bathroom, equally as careful closing the door as he washed up. He closed the tap, looking at his reflection in the mirror, water dripping down his chin. He debated with himself whether his curiosity or Yoseob's possible emotions would win this time.

Yoseob's seemingly hormone-induced emotions were a pain, but...

He nodded at himself, wiping his face and leaving the bathroom. He eyed the bunk as he made his way to the door, going out and closing it behind him.

Doojoon, was leaning on the wall, his head against it as he slowly thumped it. Dongwoon simply blinked. "Annyeong, hyung." "Annyeong, Dongwoon ah." Doojoon glanced at the door, dropping his voice just short of a whisper. "Is he very mad?"

"Very."

"Aish..." "What happened, hyung?" Doojoon groaned, sliding a hand through his hair as he tugged at the strands. "I didn't even _know_, I was sleeping... Well, Yoseob got up earlier than everyone else, the early bird, and apparently, he saw me and Junhyung..." Doojoon's eye twitched. "KKyeoango."

"So? We all-"

"No. Very…_closely_."

Dongwoon stared for a minute before it hit him, and he gaped. "Doojoon hyung ah, I didn't know you and Junhyung hyung-" "We _aren't. _But I didn't know, I was sleeping. I didn't even know Junhyung was sleeping there. When I got up Yoseob was gone and Junhyung and I were on our sides of our beds. Now Yoseob's mad at me and I'm trying to tell him it wasn't anything, but he's relly upset and won't listen to me." Doojoon sighed, slumping. Dongwoon patted him on the shoulder, looking him in the face with stone-dead seriousness. "Haeng-un-eul bil-eoyo, hyung." Doojoon nodded his head absent-mindedly, looking at the door in exasperation.

Dongwoon still didn't know what was going on. _"Why is Yoseobie hyung so mad...? Is it because he doesn't like Junhyung hyung near Doojoon hyung...? Maybe I should have told Doojoon hyung that Yoseobie hyung DID say for me and Junhyung hyung to switch places..."_

He was about to go to the kitchen, get breakfast maybe – there was probably still some leftover fried rice, enough to make kimchi bokumbap, and he'd probably fix some pancakes if Yoseobie hyung hadn't eaten them all, which was what he usually did when he was upset; eat every edible sweet thing he could get his hand on – when Doojoon grabbed his arm, halting him. "Jamkkan man-yo, Dongwoon. What about you?" He blinked, raising his eyebrows. "Mwo?" Doojoon glanced towards the laundry room, then looked back at Dongwoon. "Do you understand what is with your feelings around Hyunseung?"

Dongwoon felt his face heat up again, looking at his bare feet as he remembered the bed covers. "I…I don't know. I just don't. I don't think I will either, hyung, any time soon." Doojoon eyed him, looking at him closely, before letting go of his arm. "Ne, don't worry, ok? It'll make sense, eventually." Dongwoon nodded, leaving Doojoon in favor of his stomach, which was actually starting to growl. It seemed like someone was in the laundry, because he could hear the washer going and the sound of a basket over-tipping onto the floor, for which he was grateful. None of them had done laundry for…a while.

Kikwang was lying on the floor in the main room with his head on his palm, reading through a script as he practiced remembering his lines for his drama. He looked up when he heard the slap of feet on the floor, grinning at Dongwoon. "Ah, annyeong, Woonie ah!" Dongwoon grinned back, opening the freezer and searching for the fried rice. "Annyeong, Kikwangie." He pulled out the fried rice, kimchi, eggs, and – luckily still – pancakes and syrup, on second thought grabbing a bottle of orange juice. Dongwoon ate a _lot _when manager hyung wasn't reprimanding them.

"Ah, Kwangie," he called, trying to pour the rice into a plate without making a mess, "Who's doing the clothes? I thought Junhyung hyung had to record today." "Oh, Hyunseungie is. It was amazing; I didn't even know he knew how to work the washer! Last time, I tried doing it, and I asked him; he was SO sure! I thought he knew what he was doing, right, so I did what he said. That was the tme when the laundry room flooded a bit, but…"

Dongwoon had zoned out at that point, ignoring the rush of blood in his cheeks at Hyunseung's name and poking his tongue into his cheek as he concentrated on the rice. When he reached the more frozen parts, it stuck, so he hit the back, probably too forcefully because the rice fell in a rush, spilling grain everywhere. "…somsatang was MINE though, he'd gotten pink, not-" Kikwang looked up at the commotion. "Eh? What are you doing, Dongwoon ah?" Dongwoon quickly grabbed the dustpan and brush from under the sink, kneeling down to clean up the mess. "…Eh, nothing…nothing…." Kikwang raised his eyebrows, pouting and shrugging.

"Oh, what are you doing in the kitchen, Kiki ah? Don't try to cook again!"

Dongwoon heard the voice and the padding footsteps approach the room, his breath feeling strange for the second before he saw the bright hair, pajamas - a bit too big - pooling around small feet, and a carried empty laundry basket. Hyunseung's eyelinered – really, this early in the day - brown doe eyes blinked, looking down at Dongwoon on the floor. Kikwang's complaining of Hyunseung's accusations were quite audible, but Hyunseung seemed not too aware. "…Dongwoonie? Annyeong…um….what are you doing?" Dongwoon gulped, glancing back down to the floor when the curious stare became too much. "Ah, annyeong, Hyunseungie hyung. I was just, um, making breakfast…but…" Dongwoon trailed off, thinking of no way to explain the frozen grain melting on the floor.

He heard a giggle and saw the basket being put down, then black-and-purple-striped pajamas kneeling in front of him, a smaller hand reaching out. "Here, pass me the dustpan, Woonie. You sweep it and I'll hold the pan steady, ne?" He nodded speechlessly, giving the pan to Hyunseung as he said to. They swept up in silence, save the brush of the bristles and the occasional shift when a position became uncomfortable. When they were done and had disposed of the rice, Hyunseung stood and patted his pajama pants on the front of his thighs, looking over at Dongwoon and smiling. _That _smile. The one that properly reached his eyes, made his face genuinely bright and…and…

Made Dongwoon's heartbeat go inhumanly fast and eradicate at the same time. He smiled back weakly, something of course even more pathetic-looking now compared to the smile on his hyung's face. Clearing his throat, he focused on the laundry basket, thinking up something to say, which was, though it may not seem so, harder than it looked. "Ah, Hyunseungie hyung did chores today? That's unexpected." Hyunseung pouted. "Ne, what is meant by that, huh?"

Why was he so cute?

_"Wait...what?"_

"Huh? No, no, I just meant, you usually don't...um...do...laundry." Hyunseung shrugged, picking up the basket again. "Hmm...I don't know. I just thought I would."

"Oh." Dongwoon licked his lips, mentally relieved that he'd been calm. It was sometimes too hard to do that. Hyunseung absently played with his hair, now making Dongwoon extremely concious of his forgotten bed head. "Ne, I just finished the clothes now, so I could help make-"

"Hyunseungie ah! I can't remember any of the lines...I need your help...!" Kikwang whined, turning over to lie on his back and pout at Hyunseung.

Hyunseung sighed, turning to his pitiful dongsaeng. "Aigoo, what is wrong with you? None of them? You can be so forgetful. Babo." "Wah, Hyunseungie, you're so cruel! Jebal...?" "...Fine. I'll help you, ok?" Kikwang grinned, rolling around the floor. "Kamsahabnida!"

Hyunseung sighed, turning back to Dongwoon and biting his lip. "Ah, Dongwoonie ah, maybe I could help you with breakfast after...?" "Ah, no, Hyunseungie hyung, it's fine. I can make it." Hyunseung shrugged, bringing the basket into the room and then going to the main room to help Kikwang. Dongwoon gripped the edge of the counter, silently thanking Kikwang for his bad timing and breathing deeply. This was no good.

awkwardlinebreak...

It was definitely a wakeup call; sharp, instant, and downright painful, like an elbow jab in the stomach. It was an elbow jab in the stomach.

"Dangsin-eun baboingayo; what are you doing, sleeping? Want noona to jab your eye out?"

Dongwoon cracked his eyes open, looking over at Junhyung and sticking his tongue out, a hand gingerly rubbing his sore side. "Aya, geu sangcheo...what are you talking about?"

Junhyung jerked his head to the back, slightly annoyed by the ungrateful maknae. "Yah, she's been trying to put eyeliner on you while you were sleeping for the past fifteen minutes." Dongwoon turned, catching sight of the nervous twenty-something woman, an eyeliner stick clutched tightly in one hand as she shakily shoved her glasses back up her nose. She bowed multiple times, mumbling many apologies - "Joesonghabnida, I-I am very sorry, so sorry...!" - before turning around and maturely running out the dressing room door. Dongwoon blinked, looking over at Junhyung who just shrugged. Dongwoon sat up, looking in the mirror. His eyes looked completely different from each other, places jagged where the make up artist probably jumped after a snore, others streaking terribly clearly down his cheek. "Naneun gwangdae cheoleom... "

"Ye."

Dongwoon glared at his now-unhelpful hyung, who was too pre-occupied with trying the get his hair out of his eyes without messing it up and getting his hair stylist angry. Realizing Junhyung wasn't going to help him, verbally or physically, he began to begrudgingly wipe off the dark mess around his eyes with a towelette. Junhyung suddenly jerked his head up, the look on his face thoughtful, before giving the maknae his attention again. "Hey, do you know why Yoseob's so pissed today? I wouldn't mind so much if I wasn't the one he let off on... "

Dongwoon rubbed harder at his face, really hoping his hyung would leave the subject alone between them if he didn't say anything.

"Ne, you don't know, Dongwoon ah?" Junhyung's voice dripped of interrogation and sacrcasm. "Um..." Junhyung leaned back in his chair, eyeing Dongwoon. "Tell me." Dongwoon lowered the moist towel, resting it on the dressing table in front of him. He looked at his hands, wringing them together.

"Ah, Yoseobie is mad because he thinks...um... he thinks Junhyung hyung is in a relationship with Doojoon hyung."

Dongwoon kept his eyes down, waiting for the reaction that was to be expected of Junhyung. He heard a small noise, like a choked back word, before the chair was shoved back violently. "Why would he think that?" "He said he saw you and Doojoon hyung...uh, cuddling this morning, when he woke up." He looked up at Junhyung, standing with his hands fisted and a slight scowl. "Tch. So _that's_ Yang Yoseob's problem, eh?" Junhyung turned away, mumbling curses under his breath as he stalked in the direction of the break room, which is where the vocalist was last seen.

Dongwoon felt like maybe he shouldn't have said that.

He sighed, looking back to the mirror; the eyeliner was gone, which was good, but now his face was raw red and he didn't know the make-up theme they were going for. The chair that Junhyung had previously occupied was pulled in quietly, making him turn towards it.

Oh God.

Dongwoon felt his already red face heat up, and, he may not have known that much about make-up and such, but he was pretty sure that it didn't look too attractive. "You should really sleep well in the dorm, Dongwoonie ah, instead of backstage right before a concert," Hyunseung said, giving a playful smile and picking up the forgotten eyeliner. He indicated that Dongwoon turn to face him properly, which he did. Hyunseung brought the stick to his eye, about to redo the job, but suddenly Dongwoon jerked. He raised an eybrow, resting a hand on Dongwoon's cheek as he tried to stop him from moving. "Shouldn't you be used to this already, huh?" Dongwoon shook his head slightly; the truth was he _was _used to it, but Hyunseung's touch made his face sear with a different type of scorching heat. "Sugbag yeojeonhi jusigi balabnida."

Dongwoon simply nodded, closing his eyes when told, opening, looking towards the ceiling, until Hyunseung finally pulled back a little, a smile on his lips. "Da." Dongwoon smiled back at him, his polite-ness something he always remembered, but felt it slowly slip away when Hyunseung's did, a look in his eyes changing when his fingers lightly ran by Dongwoon's ear. Dongwoon felt his eyes get heavy, felt himself lean forward, felt the urge in his head saying _'do it'_.

Hyunseung pulled back as his eyes flashed as they came back to their previous state, a smile on again, though not quite reaching his eyes. He brought his hand from Dongwoon's cheek to his hair, ruffling it slightly. "Ah, Dongwoon ah, I had actually come over here to tell you we must go on stage in ten minutes." He held up his mic, showing the broken switch. "I have to check my mic." Hyunseung stood, pushing the chair back in and going towards the technician room. Dongwoon slowly turned to the mirror. He looked much better. He turned back to the retreating Hyunseung, even though the feel of Hyunseung's warm, soft fingers left a suddle burning where they tenderly touched his cheek, and his heart was thumping in his throat, and the embarrasing action he almost commited was fresh like a wound, he managed to croak out, "Ah... gamsahabnida, Hyunseungie hyung." Hyunseung paused and turned towards him a little, smiling softly before opening and closing the door.

Whatever was happening to him, it was getting stronger. He had to know...-

_"What...? What could make me want to kiss- _

_..._

_What...what is this?"_

awkardlinebreak...

They waited anxiously on the stage, sweaty and breathless. SECRET, MBLAQ, 2NE1 and Teen Top were a few of who joined them on stage, and they were just as equally nervous. Everything was just swirling around in Dongwoon's head, giving him a massive headache. The hope for triple crown, the Doojoon-Junhyung-Yoseob argument, and... He looked over to the bright orange hair, the glassy chocolate eyes, the hand gripping and the edge of a shirt tightly in anticipation. Yeah. And that.

He felt Doojoon grip his shoulder loosely and looked over at the reassuring look on his reliable hyung's face. He nodded slightly, too nervous to say anything to him. He turned back to the screen. Would they hurry up and process the votes already? The chance that they could or could not win wasn't even what was keeping him in such suspense; it was the _wait. _He gulped. One more count.

"And BEAST is the winner!"

Dongwoon gaped, a shocked smile forming on his face. He turned to Yoseob, patting him on the back in relief and happiness, when he felt two arms slide up his shoulders, slightly turning him until he got the hint to do it himself. All he saw was fiery orange before the arms wrapped around his neck, hugging him tightly and whispering, "Woonie, we did it, ne? I didn't think we'd do it this time but we did."

Dongwoon breathed in; the vanilla scented body wash, the coconut shampoo; the comforting warmth of his body, the small, suprised laugh that rung pleasantly from Hyunseung in his ear, the brush of the soft, auburn hair against his chin..._Hyunseung. _His eyes widened when it flowed in, like a broken dam. Everything that was happening...that had happened to him...was...

He hugged Hyunseung back, his arms wrapped tight around his waist.

_"...Hyunseungie...?"_

He felt Hyunseung's nose touch his cheek before he began to pull away, so in turn, he - why was the feeling so reluctant? - let go. Hyunseung smiled, his eyes closing. He turned away, going over to Junhyung and pulling him in for a hug. Dongwoon felt the slight jealous pull of his heart at seeing the scene. He frowned, letting himself be hugged and patted on the back and having his hand shaken by many unmemorable, blurry faces as the streamers fell. All he could think of now was an 'L' word on the edge of his mind and the stab it recieved at Junhyung's tight, warm embrace.

awkwardlinebreak….

I really love this chapter, I think. I'm not being egoistic, I just really feel proud of this chapter. I'm personally enjoying tormenting Dongwoon oppa quite a lot. w I think I'm really starting to appreciate angsty drama now. -w- But I really won't be writing for a while – like, a month and some. I have some really serious shit exams this year and if I don't be completely focused I'm going get my ass handed to me and be completely fucked over. By grades. So. I have probably…the next five chapters written for this? But I've decided being ahead if definitely a positive, since I know I'm infamous for never keeping my deadline and updating on time. But guys, guess what: I stopped having anything to do with anime for a while, being consumed by the intense k-pop wave I got seduced by. But I felt kind of empty, so I returned to my first love, Naruto, and rekindled my immense passion as otaku. So I will definitely be passing by 'College Surprises' and trying to remember where I was going with it in the first place. ^ ^' I hope I can keep all my promises this year; I want to complete at least four stories this year (mostly hoping those be the ones I've already started -.-'). See you guys after my exams and wish me enough luck to not totally bomb my freshman year.~

kkyeoango - cuddling

haeng-un-eul bil-eoyo - good luck

kimchi - traditional Korean dish that is made of fermented chili peppers and vegetables (cabbage, garlic, red pepper, spring onion, ginger, salt, and sugar)

kimchi bokumbap - meat (of choice), chopped kimchi, an egg cooked sunny-side up, and fried rice

jamkkan man-yo - wait

mwo - what

somsatang - cotton candy

babo - (an) idiot

jebal - please

beolgeum - fine

(k)gamsahabnida - thank you

dangsin-eun baboingayo - are you an idiot

geu sangcheo - that hurt

aya - ow

noona - term reffering to an older female; used when familiar with the person

maknae - term reffering the the youngest member in a group of any sort; used when familiar with the person

naneun gwangdae cheoleom - i look like a clown

ye - yes (i know, i know - but it's not a typo)

sugbag yeojeonhi jusigi balabnida - stay still please

da - done


End file.
